Concerning The Pianoforte
by DragonRawr
Summary: Old friends take the time to reminisce with one another in the parlor. Darcy x Bingley. Rated T for minor slash.


notes || Originally written per request of Gary (noisystar), this was an interesting learning experience concerning a (hopefully legitimate) Victorian style. Pride & Prejudice has always been one of my favorite novels, and it pains me that very few people find this pairing attractive enough to write about. Written May 20, 2009.

* * *

It was a warm, cheery sort of atmosphere that was nestled over Pemberley grounds that evening, made even more so perhaps by the general goings on within the halls of (at current) such a lively and bustling household. On such an occasion as this, the manor had been pleasantly (with not so much haste as usual) and lovingly prepared at an earlier time for the acceptance of visitors of a most familial and endearing nature, the expected couple having entered at precisely the beginning of the luncheon hour. Such joy at the arrival of their carriage! Motions had been taken quickly to unpack the traveling things and usher the invited inside, the horses stamping gently outside a flourish of open doors before chomping at the bit in wearied fatigue. But to bring a most cherished friend such as Mr. Bingley and, on behalf of Elizabeth, a most beloved sister! There could be no doubt as to the expert care such beasts would receive in the stabling quarters for the remainder of their stay.

After what seemed countless hours of joyful reminiscing and a good deal of activities attended to both inside and out, each respective party separated and was paired off with a member of the opposite to further ensure the continuance of such festive spirits with the attachment of a decidedly more private air. Elizabeth and her dear sister Jane were immediately to her own personal set of quarters, the glow upon both rosy sets of cheeks bright enough to light the length of several hallways without torch or lamp. There was certainly much catching up to do, and there was enough teasing confidence pulling at the younger woman's mind that those who had been left behind would somehow find a manner of entertainment suitable enough to meet such unparalleled standards.

As it was, the male pairing of these conditions was faring quite well and had retired in their own time to one of several smaller rooms contained within the halls of Pemberley. A Miss Darcy, after warmly making her appearance known to both her brother and the amiable Mr. Bingley a short while afterward, delicately inquired as to the intentions of both gentlemen and perhaps the desire of such in that entertainment might be provided by her hand concerning the pianoforte in the unused corner of the room. Such an endearing request could not possibly be denied and, with little time wasted, timid, porcelain fingers were soon dancing across the instrument such that the entire parlor blossomed with warmth and new life.

"It is truly a marvel with which your sister provides such grace and beauty to our conversation."

Comfortably situated in a thickly trimmed armchair, Bingley sat propped against one elbow with his chin contentedly resting in one hand. Turning his head just slightly to catch upon Darcy's expression adjacent to his own, the man did little to show anything save his familiar, even countenance concerning the matter.

"I am sure Georgiana would be quite pleased to hear your sentiments on this matter herself at your own discretion, though her abilities concerning the pianoforte are already considered quite amiable given the current company."

"Come now, Darcy! Such a poor excuse as to withhold simple truths reflects rather improper taste on your part. Is it not customary to give proper credit where it is most encouragingly due despite prior knowledge?"

Although a strain of honesty could be properly distinguished by his tone, the young man's expression gently hinted towards something of a tease concerning his companion. The action once again seemed to fall only on bare visual emotions and a level tone of response.

"Truly you discredit me with such amiable civility on behalf of my sister, though it does nothing but to shed light on yet another reliably proven and well known piece of information. As if we are not well acquainted already with such a light-hearted demeanor that is quite impossibly denied on your behalf."

The comment elicited nothing save a pleasant grin from the man in question, bright eyes reflecting the sentiment of those fickle words spoken from his stiff companion. As practical and well versed in conversation as Darcy allowed himself to appear, Bingley had become quite adept at latching onto the almost imperceptible quirks and mannerisms that exuded from such a careful, regulated style of speech.

"Then by all means, I ask that you do not tolerate such scornful behavior to venture so near a most beloved sister without proper retribution on my behalf, should it deem to elicit a similar response in so delicate a countenance and therefore poison civil gentility with continued optimism and goodwill."

Taking a moment to stand and offer his friend a perfectly encouraging smile, the slender, orange-haired man made his way towards Miss Darcy and, after the finale of her current endeavor, strove to make his sentiments known concerning her excellent taste in music and perhaps, might he have the pleasure of accompanying her in a duet?

From a seated position, Mr. Darcy began to form his own distanced opinions on this particular matter. Alone in body and in mind, eyebrows were raised in apparent consideration, lips held in a temperamental expression of physical indifference. While the words of his companion had done little to rile such a stiff form into motion, the actions of Mr. Bingley held such a curious nature of open challenge that simple inference could not be denied as to the implications of their use. It was a satisfactory enough gesture that the man could do little other than to oblige his friend, standing a few moments later and making the stately journey across the room to where both Mr. Bingley and Miss Darcy were gaily going about the marring of a time honored musical work. Waiting patiently for the next (and surprisingly infrequent) opportune moment, Mr. Darcy gently yet forcibly interceded on behalf of the third party, albeit falsely despite proper motive and reasoning.

"I believe that Georgiana grows weary of such a taxing endeavor and would be better suited to continuing such pleasantries at a later date and time of mutual discretion."

Upon the hearing of such words did Miss Darcy quickly control her laughter, deeming to give her brother a most curious look before her lips curled slowly upwards into a gentle smile once again. Rising politely from her seated position, an explanation of agreeable sentiments was properly made and, at the request of her dear brother and caretaker, the young woman took her leave of both gentlemen after a brief exchange of formalities and with little discernible emotion concerning the matter.

"I trust that your rather forward actions concerning the matter of myself and the innocent Miss Darcy allude to a formerly issued statement on my behalf? Really Darcy, I am quite surprised at such rash and miscalculated behavior."

Turning his gaze slightly upwards towards the rigid figure of his companion looming perfectly adjacent, Bingley could not help but break the awkward silence with an amused smile.

The sentiment was received without immediate retort, dark features showing very little if any visible change in expression. After a moment's notice, however, the man in question was carefully seating himself next to his orange-haired companion, making his person quite tall and turning his gaze slowly to meet the other with a stiff façade of measured indifference.

"It is as you say, though I am baffled as to the logic of your latter observation. By what means are such actions so ignorantly rampant in your eyes?"

"You know extremely well given the intimacy of our friendship the words and sentiments of which I have made myself perfectly clear. Do not attempt to sway my good judgment with the possibility that your sister does not understand the mild request of a most endearing elder brother concerning the privacy of two well-acquainted gentlemen and their unattended business."

"I shall not attempt such a failed endeavor then, as my opinions have been grossly undervalued and my actions even more so."

Bingley could not help but smile at this statement, leaning in albeit slightly to catch the man's eyes in a light-hearted, curious glance.

"So you mean to dismiss this matter entirely through a simple reassurance of my own personal inability to understand your delightfully and possibly foolish attempts to regaining favor? How disappointing."

"Clearly you underestimate the full capacity of my persuasions, amongst many other important matters."

Bringing one stately hand under the crook of Bingley's chin, long fingers held the young man's façade in place with an air of carefully considered balance. Dark eyes were meticulously placed within the confines of his companion's, blinking heavily before Darcy allowed himself to move closer and tenderly press his lips into their trembling counterparts. The action was hardly shunned, though Bingley could not bring himself to act of his own accord for several long moments. Regaining some sense of what could be considered proper composure, slender hands were raised to take his companion's head into a soft embrace, thumbs softly massaging into a set of defined cheekbones as Darcy's original sentiment was graciously returned.

Broad shoulders relaxed slightly as the only available free hand in his matter wrapped with great care about the form of Bingley, pulling both figures close in a warm, formal embrace even as Darcy's other hand extended out and across a blushing cheek. Lips parted and returned several times in slow, dignified meetings, cherishing each sensation brought upon by the other until the culmination of one, final hold.

Pulling away tenderly after the moment had been outlived in grandeur, Bingley allowed himself to open his eyes and stare deeply into the countenance of his companion. Warm breath played rhythmically through his nose, lips pulling into the making of a most delighted smile.

"By your words and actions, truly I have succeeded in making a fool of no man other than myself."

Mr. Darcy said nothing to oblige the young man, his dark eyes lost in something akin to a smile.


End file.
